User talk:UnSub-Zero
Formatting Please don't italicize the series acronym shortcut links ( , , etc.). Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 04:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Why? It's better that way. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Sally Maxwell I Do Not Want To Keep Arguing About It. If We Cannot Agree On The Situation With Sally Maxwell,Then The Page Must Go. Valerie Is A More Relevant Character Than Sally Because She Is The Main Focus In That Episode. Valerie Maxwell Is The Main Focus Because She Has The Mind Of A Child.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 03:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 Res: Category If so then ask an admin to delete it but what do you mean it ahs to be deleted because it is "exclusivist"? There is a similar category called "Dirty Cops" which is covers cops who have committed major felonies and I drew from that to create this category. If cops can be called "dirty" why can't attorneys be called "corrupt"? If you mean the definition of "corrupt" makes it exclusive corrupt just means this: having or showing a willingness to act dishonestly in return for money or personal gain. I'd say this covers an attorney who kills someone to cover-up the rape allegation of a stripper. If you have more thoughts please tell me and I will do my best to correct any mistakes made on my end. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Very well, what do you suggest? Hito7187199 (talk) 00:38, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I like that. It will be done. But even if I change it on the individual pages I can't undo creating the Category page itself, only an admin can do that. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:42, September 6, 2015 (UTC) New Category Alright, the new category is all on the pages that I can find that deserve it. Now all that needs to happen is one of us to contact an admin to get them to delete the original category. Is there anything you feel needs to be discussed? Oh... I almost forgot that since this is technically your category I'll leave creating it in your hands. Don't want to make the same mistake again unless we are in agreement that it is good for the wiki. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I meant the name. You were right in the regard it is better in capturing everyone involved. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Alleged? Huh? I don't understand what you mean by "same thing". Do you think Cap, Victor and Eric are the same in being called alleged rapists? If so why not change Victor's page? Maybe sections like Alleged rapist and Alleged murderer should be removed since they describe behaviors and pathologies that aren't apart of the characters in question. Hito7187199 (talk) 05:14, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Born Bad What Really Surprises Me Is That He Pleads Out In Exchange For The Maximum Sentence. Normally They Would Plead Out In Exchange For A Lighter Sentence. What Is The Deadline For Someone Withdrawing Their Guilty Plea? Johnsonjack50 (talk) 04:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Star Struck What Are You Doing? It Is Important That We Include That James Brady Succumbed To His Bullet Wound. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 15:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 :You need check the edit history again Johnson. All UnSub did was delete a space between the information, he didn't delete that part about Brady succumbing to his wound. That was done by a user who goes by the title Trainlubber, so you have issues take it up with him. Hito7187199 (talk) 16:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::And my reasoning being Brady's death did not occur until 22 years after that episode was made, and there was no murder involved in the case in that episode (that case has not been revisited in the L&O franchise since). TrainLubber (talk) 18:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Red Ball Arthur Branch & a judge were discussing something about the potential plea deal for Dwight Jacobs while eating out together at a restaurant in the Law & Order episode titled Red Ball. What was Arthur Branch describing for the judge.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 01:47, January 14, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 I have an idea. We can both watch that episode of Law & Order titled Red Ball when they show it on ION Television on February 3 at 4:00 P.M. so we can watch very carefully for that scene that shows them eating together at a restaurant so we can hear what they are speaking about regarding the potential plea deal for that Dwight Jacobs guy,because Branch probably convinces the judge to nullify the plea deal when the girl is found. In my area ION Television is on Channel 3. We will never know what they are speaking about if we don't watch that episode. Red Ball also happens to be 1 of my favorite episodes. I am left wanting to know why the Dwight Jacobs guy charges at Mac when it was the judge that nullified the plea deal.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 01:41, January 23, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Dana Eskelson Why did you edit those things that I put down about Dana Eskelson ghuest starring in those episodes.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 16:32, January 27, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Henry Mesner I believe that they meant institutionalized? How do you compare this kid to the kid that Macauley Culkin played in The Good Son? Why wasn't the episode with this kid titled The Good Son just to be sarcastic? Please go here for a look.: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good_Son_(film))[[User:Johnsonjack50|Johnsonjack50]] (talk) 16:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Three-In-One I tried to explain this point to another user about this episode of Law & Order:Criminal Intent.: Jeff Goldblum & F. Murray Abraham were both in this episode & they later reunited to star together in The Grand Budapest Hotel. We can always include in the background notes section for each episode about previous & future work between stars.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 23:51, February 6, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 December Solstice In this episode of Law & Order:Special Victims Unit,what is this woman named Charmaine Briggs on trial for & what is the final outcome of her case?Johnsonjack50 (talk) 05:41, February 8, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Just trying to do some cleanup I'm not trying to get into an edit war, I'm just trying to do some cleanup and help organize the site. I noticed some of the character pages in Blood Brothers were tagged for deletion so I removed the hyperlinks to those pages. What's the point of having a link to an article if the article's just going to be deleted? I'm sorry, I thought I was helping. I didn't know.-- 22:15, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know why these articles are being tagged for deletion when they're fully constructed. The fact that Blood Brothers was at one point marked for deletion despite being an episode page indicated whoever was doing it was a vandal. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:17, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Content I noticed the several articles you put up for deletion. It's up to the editors here what they want the project to cover, but generally with this sort of wiki anything that appears in the named show is considered worthy of an article, because the wiki is meant to be a comprehensive guide the named show. On Memory Alpha as long as something appeared in Star Trek, no matter how minor, it gets an article somewhere, even if on an Unnamed character page for characters only seen in background, or for information in an on-screen graphic or establishing shot not meant to be seen and intended as a joke(this ship, for one). If the consensus here is that certain characters don't merit an article, again, that's the choice of editors here, but there should be consensus for such a decision. 31dot (talk) 11:20, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sure TrainLubber and Hito7187199 would care to agree. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:15, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::And that's certainly fine if that's what people want. Personally I don't think it's necessary to be that restrictive and could actually harm efforts to improve content and increase participation. New users might be more willing to first create an article about a minor character and get practice before moving up to harder characters- but if they find their efforts rejected or unwelcome they would probably go elsewhere. Anyway I apologize for taking this up here- my only suggestion would be that such a policy be established somewhere among those who agree(possibly on the Community Portal). 31dot (talk) 02:01, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Tensley Evans What's your problem with her?...she made that episode. 04:27, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :She, being only one of many victims, is nowhere near as relevant as her rapist. TrainLubber (talk) 21:06, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Rescue There is a scene in this episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit titled "Rescue", that showed 1 of those paramedics locking himself inside an ambulance & then injecting his own neckline with something to kill himself instantly. What exactly is it that he injected himself with, that instantly killed him, after he locked himself inside that ambulance? What exactly was it that prompted him to take his own life? If he wanted to take his own life by injecting it into his left arm, instead of his neckline, then how much of it would he have had to inject into his left arm, to instantly take his own life? Johnsonjack50 (talk) 02:32, September 25, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 I need to know, because that's what I plan on having 6 doctors inject into my left arm to assist me with dying on December 17, 2016, only because I fear instant betrayal from whichever source is elected President. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 00:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 I found out that Tinta gave himself an air embolism, however, I need to know what he injected himself with.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 04:33, November 27, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 :Nobody knows, and nobody cares. TrainLubber (talk) 15:41, November 28, 2016 (UTC) SVU: Dependent When the police came to retrieve Charlotte from Ryan's apartment, Ryan offered to come with Charlotte but Charlotte wanted to go alone to Tommy. If Ryan recalls attacking Charlotte's parents, then Ryan would Not have Offered to come to the Station. Ryan was so drunk. 1. Was Ryan drunk that Terrible Night? Yes or No 2. When the cops spoke to Ryan for the first time, did Ryan remember the Terrible Night? Yes or No 3. When Ryan tried to run from the Cops, Ryan probably Realized the Truth but was Ryan sad? Yes or No.( 07:31, November 1, 2016 (UTC)). ::1. Does it matter? ::2. He lied to save his rear end from a life sentence in maximum security. ::3. He was nowhere near sad. He was a coward. TrainLubber (talk) 16:07, November 2, 2016 (UTC) It is very rude for you not to answer my questions completely. I was hoping for you to say that Ryan is happy for the terrible night.( 03:40, November 4, 2016 (UTC)). ::We were answering your questions completely. Our answers were: ::1. Does it matter? (whether he was drunk or not means nothing; he still committed cold-blooded murder, and intoxication (if he was intoxicated) was banned as a defense to murder nearly two centuries ago) ::2. He lied to save his rear end from a life sentence in maximum security. ::3. He was nowhere near sad. He was a coward. TrainLubber (talk) 14:23, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't answer the questions because I don't care; you're clearly being disruptive, IP user. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:49, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Chicago Hi, I found a Chicago Wiki, it seems to be abandoned by the founder, but it is quite usable. I have given up on Molly's and the Chicago Franchise on this Wiki. Over the next few days I will probably change the listed last season of episodes to only the cross-over episodes of all seasons. But if you know anything about templates, would you mind helping me over here a bit: http://chicago-franchise.wikia.com/wiki/Chicago_Franchise_Wikia --Wmulder (talk) 05:02, November 15, 2016 (UTC) These were in the opening sequence of both Daydream Believer and Nationwide Manhunt, do with it what you want. "In the criminal justice system some killers are so depraved that it takes multiple police agencies to bring them to justice. This is one of those investigations." - Steve Zirnkilton --Wmulder (talk) 13:34, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Assailants vs. attempted murderers I have already approached 31dot on the matter. He will have the final say. TrainLubber (talk) 04:40, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :I am already aware. I have also made my point there. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:40, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Block Since you have been disruptive and you indicated that you will continue to be disruptive("Then by all means, please block both of us. Because I'm not going to stop unless he stops") despite my warning, I have blocked you without a time limit. If you indicate that you will no longer be disruptive, I will lift the block. 31dot (talk) 02:22, February 6, 2017 (UTC) I haven't blocked the other person because they haven't yet indicated that they will continue to be disruptive. 31dot (talk) 02:24, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :WHAT?! I don't understand, he undid my edits again at Charles Patton, Sam Reynolds, and Reese Taymor when he got back! Which you warned him not to do! How am I the only one blocked when he has also been disruptive?! UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:28, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::It takes two to edit war- but I didn't get far enough to examine that behavior because of your statement that I quote above. If others are behaving badly, you should be the bigger person. 31dot (talk) 02:32, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I seriously don't understand what you're getting at here... UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:34, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::You stated "I'm not going to stop unless he stops", a statement that suggests you will continue to be disruptive. The way to respond to disruptive behavior by others is not to be disruptive yourself. 31dot (talk) 02:36, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::Fine, I'll discuss this matter with him. :( UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:37, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::How will you respond if they are disruptive? 31dot (talk) 02:44, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'll alert you? Which is what I was initially trying to do... UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:44, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'm assuming that was the wrong answer. :( UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:06, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry. Watching football.....alerting me is better than what's been going on, but more immediately, simply leave something problematic alone; if it is truly bad, (and if discussion with the other party is not productive) it will be seen and removed. Since you seem to indicate that you will no longer be disruptive, I will lift the block. Please take the advice here to heart. 31dot (talk) 04:01, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:24, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::For some reason, I still can't edit, even though it says I've been unblocked. Am I supposed to wait, or is this an error? UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:26, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::The log seems to indicate that your unblock went through; have you tried clearing your browser's cache? 31dot (talk) 11:55, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::It's fine now. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Just a reminder: Are we going to have the discussion concerning the disagreement concerning Reese Taymor, Sam Reynolds and Charles Patton? With all due respect. Jdogno7 (talk) 07:17, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :My computer access just got limited, and I'm honestly trying to minimize my time here because I obviously get triggered very easily. So you're only going to hear whiffs from me on certain times. I'll have other users pitch in in my place for the most part. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:46, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::"My computer access just got limited, and I'm honestly trying to minimize my time here because I obviously get triggered very easily.": What do you mean by "limited" and "triggered"? "I'll have other users pitch in in my place for the most part.": What "other users"? How? No Rudeness meant. Just trying to understand. Jdogno7 (talk) 09:03, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :::As in, you won't hear much from me for now because my dad placed a severe restriction on my laptop usage. In the meantime, I have alerted other users to our little discussion. Hopefully they will fill in for me while I'm gone. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:42, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Kim/Kimberly That guy that keeps changing the page took his own initiative to rename the page from Kim to Kimberly and is changing everything else to match that. He never did any sort of discussion, just did what he wanted.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 02:59, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :He does that a lot. He was warned to take it to the talk page if he has issues with it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Well I did not think there would be an issue but clearly there is. Sincerely sorry about that. Jdogno7 (talk) 03:05, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::You were warned about this. This warning applies to each and every article on this Wikia. Also, if you plan on renaming an article, perhaps you should discuss it with other users and see their opinions before you take the initiative. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:07, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Also don't post it to every single talk page remotely connected to the character!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:07, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well there was a problem with each of those articles. Jdogno7 (talk) 04:13, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::The only thing you're accomplishing from this is boosting your total post count. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:15, February 16, 2017 (UTC)